Shadows of the Night
by Lara Madeline Night
Summary: The Night sisters are invited to join Cross Academy. Both Tara and Lara are unsure of that, but eventually agree with it. Both meet a person they hate, and a person who understands them, but will they be able to escape the shadows that haunt them? ZeroXOC, KanameXOC, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I will start with this: I don't own vampire Knight or any of it's characters. They belong to Matsuri Hino, on which I will always be upset because she created Yuki. I don't own Tara either, she is my sister's lovely OC. **

* * *

"We're gonna be LATE!" a voice shrieked trough the semi-darkness of the room. "Tara wake up!" she added, switching on the light and blinking a few times to adjust to the light which now filled the room.

Dark colors, scattered pencils and various art supplies, a few posters and music sheets were creating an organised chaos in the girl's room, It was less of that now, as most of the things were put together nicely, as if ready to be moved.

"The problem is sis, that I packed my suitcase yesterday while you were watching that movie..." a girl with hair as white as snow, and crimson eyes answered entering the room.

"Aaa..I...Well I wanted to watch that one okay? " the raven haired girl answered, electric blue eyes darting around the room, in an attempt to locate the things she needed. She quickly packed her clothes, which were the easiest to find thanks to the fact that they were the only things placed in order in the whole room.

"Done!" she declared victoriously, before her eyes widened. "How can I forget?" she muttered to herself gathering the music sheets and lacing them on the guitar case that was resting next to her bed.

"What I'm saying is, you should really stop fantasizing about such things, I mean sure even I watch anime but come on! You don't bother and it's disrupts your usual schedule..." Tara answered heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. "AND DON'T FORGET YOUR IDENTITY CARD!" she yelled from inside.

"I WON'T FORGET IT!" the other girl yelled back, muttering something about anime and video games before placing her sketches in order and choosing the books she would take with her. "hurry up will you?"

"Aah, coming..." Tara mumbled as she exited the bathroom and arranged the velvety folds of her white uniform. "Mind telling me why you got black and I got white?" she said pointedly, gazing at her sister's uniform which was still on her bed.

"No idea. They must've guessed I like wearing black?" the girl grinned as she grabbed the uniform and hurried to the bathroom too.

In less than fifteen minutes, both girls were ready to go.

"Shall we?" Lara smiled, adjusting the strap that was holding her guitar case on her shoulder.

"Yes we shall" grinned back Tara. "Okay, now let's go! I can't wait to begin our stay at Cross Academy!"

"Yes, let's go..." Lara smiled with a slight sigh as she took one last glance at her room. "Well, here we go..." she smiled as she followed her sister down the stairs and outside.

And so began the two sister's journey, and their biggest adventure yet. Life at Cross Academy...

* * *

**Hope you liked it ^_^ Next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT DEAD! Possibly half awake, possibly or not having to study for a test, possibly having a ton of homework to do, but NOT DEAD!**

* * *

"We're here..." with a heavy sigh both sisters looked at the tall gates of Cross Academy in front of them.

They're so spiky..." Tara whispered, more to herself, but unfortunately for her, she had a sister who pretty much knew what she was thinking.

"Then don't follow me when I jump over...just in case they have Math classes here..." the raven haired girl said with a slight smirk, regaining some of her original courage.

"LOOK! A NIGHT CLASS MEMBER!" someone squealed, and before the two sisters saw anything, about ten girls were at the gate, thankfully unable to reach them.

"Looks like you already have fans..." Lara said, still a bit stunned by what was happening at the gate.

"WHY the hell do I have to deal with you BRATS ALL DAY LONG?! GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS!" a voice shouted, and Tara hid behind her sister partially. The girls ran away though, some of them crying.

"Well, now that that was taken care of...follow me." the silver haired guy said, and the two girls followed.

The Academy was huge, at least from the perspective of someone who never saw it before. However, the way to the Headmaster's office was quite short, and they were there in no time.

Inside, in an oversized armchair sat a man with glasses and ashy blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Kiryu-kuuun, I see you found our two new students!" he beamed happily, jumping out of his chair and over the desk in an attempt to hug Zero, though failing miserably.

"Now, I know you must be wondering why your uniforms are different, and why Lara matches Kiryu-kun's." Kaien said managing to sound somewhat serious while gesturing towards Zero.

"OMG ARE THEY ENGAGED? " Tara yelled with a wide smile.

"What?" Lara asked, looking from the Headmaster to Zero and then to her sister, trying to process the information.

"You're quite an excited one, but that's not it... Well we'll start with Lara, have you heard of vampires my dear? And how do you feel about them?" asked the headmaster, while Zero snorted and leaned against the wall, hands in pockets.

"Of course I heard about them. As fictional characters they're okay, but not the Twilight version of them. Vampires don't sparkle." the raven haired girl replied with a slight shrug at the end. "But what do vampires have to do with this academy?" she added raising an eyebrow.

"Well, before that, on to Tara. Do you believe in vampires my dear?" Kaien asked.

"Um...well yeah? Except I hate the sparkly things in Twilight." she answered dryly.

"What is wrong with you people?" Zero muttered glaring at the three.

"Tara, please drink this...and it's not poison, I promise!" Kaien smiled handing Tara a glass. "Now Lara, what if I told you something incredibly dark that you would probably hate, promise me you won't hate it?" he added with a hopeful smile.

"I can't promise until I hear what you have to say." the girl replied rolling her eyes slightly.

Tara had already drunk the glass and licked her lips amusingly. "Was it wine?" She asked suspiciously as Zero pointed the gun at her. "Eeh, yikes?" she asked.  
"Kiryuu-kun, please don't kill the girl since it isn't her fault..." Added the headmaster in a sarcastically polite voice.  
"Lara, your sister is a vampire..." Smiled the headmaster.

"W..what? You have to be kidding me..." Lara stammered, stepping back a little when Tara turned around and she was able to see her fangs and shining eyes.

"What...is happening to me?" Tara asked holding her head.  
"Now now, let's not panick. Zero-kuuuun, since Lara is in the disciplinary committee with you, show her around the school..." Kaien smiled, and before Lara could utter another word, she was being dragged away by the arm by the grouchy Day class prefect.

"Okay what is going on here?!" she sudden;y snapped, yanking her arm from Zero's grip.  
"Well, I suppose it's time I do explain, the school consists of the Day Class which we are part of since we wear black uniforms while the Night class with white uniforms are vampires... Happy?!" he snapped.  
"Delighted. But...then why am I not a vampire too? This makes no sense..." Lara answered, the last part more to herself.

O000O

"Now, where were we?" Kaien smiled when Zero and Lara had left the room. "Ah yes, Kaname-kun will come to take you to the Moon dorms..."  
As if on cue, the pureblood entered the office, a slightly surprised expression when he saw Tara.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Night..." he said with a slightly warm smile and a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Kuran-sama." Tara answered, quickly bowing too.

"Follow me..." Kaname said, the same smile plastered on his face. Tara did as told, and followed him out of the office, across the hallways and trough the Moon Dorm gate.

The Moon Dormitory was large, and seemed rather old. When she walked in, it appeared to be even bigger than she thought. She followed Kaname up the stairs, and he stopped at one of the doors. "This is your room..." he said opening it gently.

"I get this whole room to myself?" Tara asked in awe, looking at the elegant white room that lay before her eyes.

"Yes. The rest of the Night Class is asleep, so I will make the introduction tonight, before the changeover. Now you should unpack and maybe get some sleep..." Kaname said and turned around.

"Wait!" Tara said stretching out a hand to stop him.  
"Yes?" Kaname asked, a bit surprised.  
"What...kind of vampire am I?" Tara asked, praying that Twilight was only fiction. _"If I sparkle, sorry but I'm committing suicide."_ she thought.  
"You're a pureblood, like me." Kaname answered, turning around and entering his own room.

Tara walked in her room, almost falling on her bed. She shifted a bit and stared at the ceiling, not being able to sleep. "A pureblood...This makes no sense..." she sighed covering her eyes with her hands.

* * *

**Had exams, writer's block, and a time where I wasn't really feeling well, so that's my excuse for not updating in so long. Now if you want an update faster, leave a review :3 **


End file.
